Manos al aire
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Un fic para este 29 de abril que se celebra mi cumple. "No tengo armas, para enfrentarte, pongo mis manos, manos al aire" SONG-FIC. Comenten y dejen un felicidades para mi n.n


**Hola a todos!! Aquí su querida amiga "Valerii Hyuga" les trae este song-fic de Nejiten por mi cumple, el cual se celebra hoy n.n**

**Espero les guste porque se me ocurrió apenas el domingo cuando estaba escuchando la canción.**

* * *

_**Manos al aire**_

**_by Valerii Hyuga_**

Otra vez, siempre es lo mismo… ¡¿QUE NO PUEDE CAMBIAR!? Siempre estamos peleándonos, no hacemos otra cosa. Todos los días son gritos, gritos y gritos, ¡COMO LO ODIO! Tan solo quisiera que se callara… y supiera que esos gritos me lastiman…

_Tú,_

_Que pierdes el control,_

_Hablando en alta voz,_

_Hieres mi corazón._

Escucho tus problemas. Siempre que los tienes, ya sea con las misiones, amigos o tu clan, yo estoy ahí para ti. Si quieres entrenar yo estoy presente… ¡PERO COMO QUIERA LO HACES! Terminamos peleándonos y gritando. No me lo puedo explicar, por alguna extraña razón… no puedo…

_Y yo,_

_De tanto escuchar_

_No me puedo explicar_

_Qué extraña sensación_

-TENTEN!- me gritas… otra vez.

-Ya te dije que puedes confiar en mí- le reprocho.- ¡¿Qué no lo has hecho todo este tiempo!?- le grito.

Me miras con esa mirada que me mata el alma.

-Neji…

-CALLATE!

-NO LO HARE!

_Tú, no me quieres entender_

_Y me mandas a callar diciéndome_

"_No me debo sorprender, _

_Porque así es la realidad de nuestro amor"_

¡YA ME ARTE! Desde que salimos estamos peleándonos. Como desearía atacarte como lo haces con migo. Soy la maestra de las armas, pero aun así… aunque lo quiera… no puedo… no puedo hacerte daño, y yo sé que no es tu intención gritarme… pero aun así lo haces. A veces quisiera… levantar las manos y rendirme…

_Y yo, no tengo armas_

_Para enfrentarte_

_Pongo mis manos _

_Manos al aire_

Lo amo… no lo puedo evitar, estoy rendidamente enamorada de él… Y AUN ASI NOS PELEAMOS. Sé que se está enfrentando a su clan para que me acepten, y ya me ha pedido que si el clan no acepta, nos iremos.

Hinata está en lo mismo con Naruto, pero a él lo aceptaran porque ya será nombrado el sexto Hokage. Como desearía tener la suerte de esos dos, aunque creo que si la tengo, porque si me voy con Neji porque su clan no me acepte… se que lo hace porque me ama, como yo a él.

_Solo,_

_Importa amarte_

_En cuerpo y alma_

_Como ella y él_

-Es que no estoy seguro…

-Neji… tú me lo propusiste… deber de estar seguro

-¡Es que es difícil!

-¡¿Difícil que!? ¿¡Escoger entre tu honor o tu felicidad?!

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!

-¡CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO!- le respondí enojada.- ¡SOLO TE DEJAS LLEVAR POR TU HONOR Y ORGULLO! Y cuando tienes miedo… ¡POR TU INSEGURIDAD!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

_Tú,_

_Que perdiste el control_

_Te dejaste llevar_

_Por la inseguridad_

Lo conozco desde niños, crecimos juntos como un equipo, nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas. Sé que fue repentino e inesperado lo de nuestros sentimientos, y la mayoría de la aldea le sorprendió la noticia. Sé que acordamos no decirle nada al clan Hyuga por miedo de que nos separen. También sé que todo cambio y cambiara por declararnos, pero de eso se trata el amor.

_Y yo,_

_Que te eh visto crecer_

_Me puedo imaginar_

_Que todo cambiara aah ah_

Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tengo que ser fuerte todos los días para que todo esté bien, pero me siento débil ante esos gritos y esas peleas que tenemos. No puedo… no…

_Hoy, aunque todo sigue igual_

_Y me mandas a callar diciéndome_

_Que tienes que dominar, o será el final,_

_Y yo, no puedo así_

Nos quedamos viendo a la cara, los dos enojados. De repente noto que cambia tu semblante a uno preocupado. Me sorprendo un poco pero sigo viéndote para no parecer débil. Acercas tu mano a mi rostro y acaricias mi mejilla. Extrañada, relajo mi cara y retiras tu mano, mostrándome rastros de lágrimas que salieron por mis ojos.

No lo puedo evitar y comienzo a llorar.

_No tengo armas,_

_Para enfrentarte_

_Pongo mis manos_

_Manos al aire eeh eh._

Siento que pasas tus manos por mi cuerpo y me atraes hasta ti. Pongo mis manos en tu pecho y hundo mi rostro en el. Me acaricias la cabeza y la espalda, lo que hace que llore más. Esto es lo que no puedo entender, siempre empezamos a pelear, y al final casi siempre terminamos así.

-Te amo…- me susurras, poniendo tu mentón en mi cabeza.

Aprieto más mis manos en tu camisa, y mis sollozos se hacen más fuertes.

_Solo, _

_Me importa amarte_

_En cuerpo y alma _

_Como ella y eeeeeeeel_

Me sigues abrazando, ¡¿NO SABES QUE ESOS ABRAZOS Y CARICIAS ME MATAN?! Por más que quiera, no puedo evitar ser débil cuando pasan estas cosas. Por más que quisiera tomar un kunai y atacarte… no lo puedo hacer.

_No tengo armas_

_Para enfrentarte_

_Pongo mis manos_

_Manos al aire_

Intento alejarme, pero tú me lo impides. Me vuelves a atraer a ti, por más que me resista no quieres que me aleje. Tomas mi cara con tus manos y haces que te vea directamente a los ojos. Pasas una mano por debajo de mis ojos para quitarme las lagrimas secas, y vas acercando tus labios a los míos.

_Solo,_

_Me importa amarte_

_En cuerpo y alma_

_Como ella y el._

Nos fundimos en un beso apasionado. De esos besos que solo puedo sentir todo lo que sientes por mí. Más lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Siento que tus manos pasan a mi cintura, y por inercia, pongo mis brazos amarrados a tu cuello.

Al final deje mis Manos al Aire.

_Como ella y el._

* * *

**Les gusto?? Porque a mí me encanto!!**

**Este es un regalo de mí, para mí (inner: es que no quisiste mi regalo -____-) no confio en ti ¬¬**

**Bueno, hoy, 29 de abril..... CUMPLO 15 AÑOS!!!!**

**Sii!!! ya soy quienceañera!!! jaja, como la novela :) (inner: un año mas vieja y un año mas cerca de la cama de tierra xD) no me dio risa ¬¬**

**Dejen R&R y de paso una felicitación n.n**

**Matta ne!!!**


End file.
